yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiko Miwa
Info Akiko Miwa is a student at Akademi High School who lives a not-so-secret double life as a social media superstar. Appearance Akiko is quite a small girl, standing at 5'2 and has a very childlike and boyish body- she also has medium length baby pink hair which is often styled into two tightly curled pigtails that are tied with bright red ribbons and yellow star hairclips- she has full bangs and an almost anime-esque vibe to her overall appearance; Akikos eyes are a deep, cherry red that clash against her cute, pastel hair. She wears the default uniform consisting of a summer ''seifuku ''with navy-like colours (white, blue and red). Tied around her shoulders is an red ribbon that is typical of the uniform and she accessorises herself with pastel bracelets and knee-high, dark grey stockings. Personality Akiko is a Phone Addict. This trait is most likely fuelled by her decent following online and she has always seemed to be confident and able to talk to anyone easily. This bubbly girl is very easily excited and giggly, sometimes to the point where it seems fake or just plain annoying. Due to her naturally rambunctious and over-the-top nature, she sometimes gets told off for getting a bit too much in class- when this happens, she- surprisingly- gets embarrassed and simmers down very quickly. It is one of the only times she manages to calm down and go quiet/embarrassed. Additionally, Akiko is very air-headed and is usually quite self-absorbed so she rarely notices that people are upset or busy and sometimes thinks that the other person is the problem and not her, which often gets her into arguments with her friends- not only that, but she can be very loudmouthed and opinionated, liking to brag about things as well. Furthermore, she never fully takes in information that is given to her and that usually results in not being able to properly answer questions in school or only getting below-average to average test scores, which she gets often (unless she had studied previous). In Game Routine * '''7:00-7:15 - '''Akiko walks onto school grounds at 7:06 AM, making her way to the locker room and changing her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. Then, at 7:15 AM sharp, she goes to the plaza. * '''7:15-8:30 - '''Akiko meets her friends at the plaza at around 7:16 AM, standing to gossip and chat. At 8:00 AM, she makes her way to classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk towards the middle of the class. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''Akiko will be in class, spending her study points (changes amount each day) before meeting with her friends on the rooftop at roughly 1:05 PM. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Akiko will meet her friends on the rooftop before they all settle down at 1:10 PM and begin to eat their own lunches. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Akiko will be in class, investing her study points (changes amount each day) before meeting with her friends after class. * '''3:30-4:45 - '''Akiko will most likely be cleaning after school with her friends, or she will be in Cooking Club. After she has finished, she will go to her locker on her own and gather her things before changing her indoor shoes to her outdoor ones. * '''4:45-5:00 - '''Akiko walks home on her own. Witnessing Murder If Akiko witnesses a murder, she will be shocked for a few seconds before taking a picture on her phone- she will then run away and begin texting the image to the police. If the murderer gets away with it, she will refuse to look at them, if she is approached by them she will stay silent. Akiko will avoid going to school, preferring to stay home with her mother. Quotes Category:OCs Category:Carpetmoth's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Cooking Club Category:Social Butterfly